Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150621160655
Wulfburg- Blazkowicz: Rise and shine, we're here. Fergus: F#@k Blazko, you ruined a dream of me back in Scotland, where the damn Germans didn't rule Europe. Annette: What is the date? Blazkowicz: It's the 18th of June Kessler: Annette has lived in Wulfburg before her family was arrested for trying to fight the German regime. I rescued her from a convoy heading out of the city. Blazkowicz: Whats that in your satchel? Kessler: Fliers, my wife Sophie use to spread them around Berlin....... German pigs put a rope around her neck. The blood lead to the one you call "Deathshead" Annette: That is horrible Fergus: To think that all of this work and death is for a damn folder. Blazkowicz: There will more if we don't get it. Kessler: Agent Blazkowicz and Boekhounder, your looking for OSA Agent 001, they live at a Baker's shop beyond the market square. I called ahead during the battle to tell that you were coming. He pulls out several radio kits I stole some radio devices from the German pigs, we can use them to communicate. I have four, one for you, Boekhounder, and your second in commands. Blazkowicz: Thank you. The boat traveled down a canal and towards a small boathouse. Kessler then pulled out a double barreled shotgun Kessler: Me and Annette will hide here, the rest of you find that folder. But please remember, this place is full of soldiers, do not kill anyone unless you have to. If you see a crowd of people, try to blend into them. Your uniforms will only get you so far. Blazkowicz: Got it, okay we'll use our identities from before. B*stards from the SF in Frankfurt. Fergus: Like that got us somewhere Blazkowicz: Better then nothing. If you find anyone with a gas mask, put it on, better to have it them be recognized by your face. Lets move out. I'll take Team A to find that anti-gravity device, as we'll have to make sure the surprise is set. Boekhounder can take Team B to find the baker shop and Agent 001. Ready? Lets move out. Team A quickly made their way along the old streets of Wulfburg, the group quickly came across a squad of soldiers and a commander. Blazkowicz: Suppressors only, don't hit the head. Fire! The group fired, and the soldiers dropped. The group quickly scavenged ammunition, gas masks, and the commander's hat for Blazkowicz. Blazkowicz: Alright, lets find that device. Remember, no talking. The group walked onto a busy street crowded with people and SF troops. They made their way along towards a large amount of generators and cables. -In German- SF Commander: Hey! You! Blazkowicz: f@#k Ja? SF Commander: Your the escorts for the device? Your late! Get over there now! Blazkowicz: No problem. SF Commander: You have a strange accent.. what rifles are those? Blazkowicz: Prizes from the invasion of Poland. Practicing for a undercover mission. SF Commander: Oh, my apologies, you were indeed chosen to guard this device. It is inside that tent. -In English- The group quickly entered the tent, and the device was humming. Blazkowicz: Okay, its 6:30, we have 30 minutes. Sun is setting. Tell Boekhounder he must find Helga so- oh, look! Outside the tent was Helga, Schreiner, and Berger, the two seemed to be arguing with Helga. Wyatt: Look, her rank, that must be her! Blazkowicz: Boekhounder, come in Boekhounder, we found Helga. Get to our location. Blazkowicz out. -In German- Helga: This is the device? Berger: Ja, right from Castle Wolfenstein. Ah! The guards I had met at the castle, and Commander Hotdog! Where is the rest of your squad? Wyatt: clears throat Their car broke down, but we needed to get here on time. Commander, can you check their time? Blazkowicz: Ja, erm, come in Team Beta, has your car been fixed? We need you at the anti-gravity device! Schreiner: Anyway, Helga, you need to uncover that bomb! Field Marshall Strasse expects results from it! Helga: For the third time, it will be uncovered you p*nis head! Schreiner: Pardon? Berger: How was Castle Wolfenstein? Prendergast: Wonderful, we got to see Herr Strasse himself. Berger: Really? That is an honor! Blazkowicz: dammit Boekhounder, you better get here